The Difference Between Dreams and Reality
by AnimeOtakuNyanx3
Summary: Lucy has lost her childhood friend and is alone with Lisanna for years. Natsu Dragneel transfers to her school and bullies her to his heart content. He hates her, makes fun of her, also tends to beat her up. But his hard heart turns soft as time goes by. This is a story where one bully and one innocent can become friends.. or more than just friends... NaLu Similar to Romeo & Juliet
1. Chapter 1

_That Boy Back Then.._

* * *

_"N-No! Do you have to leave..?"_

_He shook his head. "I'm sorry..."_

_"When will I ever see you..?"_

_"Maybe never... my dad is abusing me so I might live with another family ..."_

_"Wait... which family?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Well.. if you're moving someplace far away.. then I don't know what to do anymore.."_

_"I'm sorry... my dad is abusing me so I have no place to go..."_

_"Then come to my place!"_

_"They have an eye on me. If I run away, they'll find me... I'll be even further from home..."_

_"T-Then... I'll move with you..."_

_"No! You can't! You have to pay money for the plane fares and stuff! You can't do that!"_

_"Whatever it takes to be with you, I'm willing to go that far.."_

_"You're five.. you can't take those words seriously at an age like this."_

_"You're my best friend! I can't bare to see you leave! I'll sob in tears in a corner if you ever leave me like that!"_

_"You have Lisanna right?! You have a friend! I'll be back! I won't stay in a stranger's house forever!"_

_"Mm... yes..."_

_"Then talk to her..."_

_"When will you come back..?"_

_"When I'm old enough to come back... just wait... I'm going to come for you until then."_

_"N..N..Na-"_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A New Transfer Student?!**

I opened her closet for my uniform. She smiled. Another brand new day...

I was finally seventeen... on July 1 ... I was finally seventeen...

"I wish we can wear our clothes to school instead of a uniform... I want to wear a dress to school..."

I sighed. "I hope Lisanna knows today is my birthday, as well as the others..." I then grinned at myself. "Okay! Time to start a new day!" She grabbed her bag and took a piece of bread and rushed out the door. "I'm leaving!" she shouted, as she shut the door behind her.

When I reached to the school gate, I saw white haired girls about to walk into the school. One had short hair, and the other had long. "Mirajane! Lisanna!" I ran towards them. "Good morning!"

Lisanna grinned. "Happy birthday, Lucy!" she said. "Happy birthday, Lucy!" Mirajane said, as the twins threw a hug and a present. "Aww thank you so much! You shouldn't have!" Lucy smiled. "I thought you would forget my birthday!"

Lisanna's jaw was open. "Psshh don't be stupid! We will never forget your birthday! We're your best friends!"

Lucy laughed. "You're right!"

Mirajane took off her shoes for her school ones and then she saw a note flying down. She picked it up.

"A love letter?" Lisanna smirked. Mirajane laughed. "Shut up, Lisanna!" she playfully hit her.

"It says that to meet him after class ends.. meaning.. around lunchtime.. ahh... I have something to do by then... anyway, I'm not wasting my lunchtime just to meet him... I'll meet him after school."

I laughed. "Mirajane, the same as always!"

I then walked over to her locker (mine is about 3 feet away from Lisanna's and Mira's) but I bumped into someone.

"Ahh!" I fell down to the floor, squeezing my eyes shut. "Hey.. watch where you're going, blondie!"

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a pink haired guy in front of me. "Ah.. I'm sorry!" I tried to get my bag but he pushed it across the hallway. I got up and glared at him.

"Hey, what's your deal, salmon idiot!?" I asked, angrily. "Mira, can you get my bag?"

The pink haired guy sighed. "You bumped into me and you didn't apologize. What are you, an alien?"

I glared and kicked him in the legs. "What is wrong with you, idiot?! I apologized!" I threw my shoes in her locker and took my school ones, and walked off. "Mirajane, Lisanna, let's go."

They two followed me to the classroom. "Man... what's his problem..?" I complained to them as soon as we got to the classroom.

"He's probably in a bad mood. Hey.. is the pink haired dude a new transfer student?"

I then tried to remember the pink haired's details. "I don't remember seeing him here. Maybe.. he's probably just here for something. An idiot like him can't possibly be in a perfect school like this."

The school I go to is pretty peaceful and there barely came any bullies in school. There was one but she already graduated from high school when I was still on my first year of high school. The students here are really nice and there are never any bullies. We're usually pretty nice.

"If he didn't transfer to this school, why is he wearing our uniform?" Mirajane asked.

"Who?" Juvia perked up, scaring the three of us.

"JUVIA! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH!" I screamed. Juvia laughed. "That was the point right? Anyway who are you talking about?" she seemed so perked up and excited about our talk.

"Well this guy... he turns out to be an idiot. We're not sure whether or not he transferred to this school," Lisanna explained, grinning. "I think he transferred here."

"Did not!" I exclaimed. "He cannot possibly come to this school and transfer here! He's a bully and he cannot be a student here!"

The principal always overlooks a transfer student's records of their schools and if they're a bully, he won't be hesitant about not letting the student enroll into the school.

"If he's a bully, obviously he shouldn't be at this school dammit!" I sighed. Listen up Lucy... You'll never see him for the rest of your life... Just don't make eye contact with him and you'll do fine... Just stay out of his business...

I smiled. "Well forget that idiot.. let's forget about him and let's get ready for class!"

Lisanna and Mirajane nodded slightly. They headed back to their seats as soon the bell rang for class. The teacher walked into the class and smiled. "Good morning, class."

Everyone muttered good mornings to him and I shouted, "GOOD MORNING MR. HOTZEL!" I didn't exactly shout but quite loud enough for him to hear me clearly. "Well... good morning, Lucy." He said, pushing up his glasses. He does not sound like a colorful person... as always.

"I'm going to take attendance now." he began to check on roll and Lisanna threw a note to me when the teacher was looking down to see who's absent.

I wrote back to her and passed it back. It was quite annoying for the neighbors so some tore up the note, knowing they will get punished by Lisanna and Mirajane.

"Alright.. so everyone is here... great..." He pushed up his glasses. He did not look extremely happy today. He looked... bored...

"So class... I like to introduce to our new classmate. This class is a bit small so I'd like to bring out Natsu Dragneel!"

I really wanted to point out that this was not a show but a classroom but I couldn't because he loved me very much (as a student) and I couldn't afford to ruin my rep, especially when I'm on Volleyball team.. this is also not a small classroom. Man, are you blind? We have thirty kids in here! What would you think?!

I mouthed to Mirajane and Lisanna, "Please don't tell me..."

The transfer student came in and my jaw opened. He saw me and when we noticed, we both screamed.

I stood up from my chair and screamed and pointed at him. "IT'S THAT BLOND CHICK FROM EARLIER!" The guy screamed. "IT'S THE SALMON IDIOT THIS MORNING!" I shouted, unbelievingly terrified.

Mr. Hotzel sighed. "Kids, quit screaming.."

"WE'RE NOT KIDS!" We both yelled.

"Oh well then... Natsu. Since there is an empty seat next to our favorite loudest student, why won't you sit next to her?"

I then grew shocked. "EHHHH?!"

Natsu then threw out a dirty look. "Why do I have to sit next to that ugly blondie?!"

"Who're you calling ugly blondie?! Watch your blabbering mouth, flamebrain squinty eyes!"

Natsu then held up a fist. "Look at this. This is my way of saying hello to you, idiotic girl."

I slammed my hands onto the table. "Do you want to die?!"

Mr. Hotzel sighed. "You students must refrain from fighting. Natsu, sit. Lucy, I'll let you off, since you're my favorite student. But this will be the last time you'll fight with him. Understood?"

I sighed. "Yes sir..." I slumped into her chair with a dirty look thrown into his face. He glared back at her and kicked her seat. He sat down opened his bag and got ready for class. I then wrote something down and showed it to him. It read, "Don't you ever make eye contact with me until we finish college. I hate you and it's been the first day." I also drew a picture of an angry girl on fire.

Natsu then wrote a letter. It read, "Ha! What a stupid drawing! I don't like it and don't worry! You're too ugly so don't worry, I will never see you again after high school!"

I glared daggers at him, saying he will die after this class. Mirajane and Lisanna noticed, and looked at them, and at each other. They sure do look worried.

I avoided to make eye contact with him.. literally. I literally kept my promise to myself. One day... she told herself. That promise will break..

Not the promise of the eye contact of course.. but there was something else.

After class, I stretched out my arms and squeezed my eyes shut. "Gosh... I'm tired.." I muttered.

Natsu hit me hard in the head and rushed out the door.

"HEY YOU STUPID IDIOT!" I screamed. She sighed. He has been annoying me. He kicked my seat and threw glaring daggers at me. It seemed he enjoys torturing me.

"Um... Lucy.. are you okay?" Lisanna asked, walking up to me. "Yes. That idiot will get it.." I muttered to myself.

Mirajane smiled. "I'll get him for you, alright?"

I shook my head. "This is my business! Mira, I appreciate you helping me but this guy is on my nerves! He won't stop if I won't do anything!"

Mirajane brushed her hair, "Well that's what I was waiting for this entire time! Good luck out there, Lucy!"

I grinned. "Yup! That bully needs to be taught a lesson!"

I stood there and thought of something. "Hey... does that bully have the same classes as us?" I asked.

Mirajane shrugged. "I don't know."

Lisanna frowned. "Usually people stay in the same classes with different teachers coming in. Troubled kids usually have different classes."

I opened my mouth. "I see! That troubled kid has different classes!" I laughed and clapped my hands.

"What if he isn't?" Lisanna asked. Miajane frowned. "Well... that's nice I guess.. but for Lucy..."

I already had my head in my arms, laughing. "THAT IDIOT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HIS SCHEDULE! AHAHAHA I BET HE'S WONDERING AROUND THE SCHOOL CONFUSED OF WHERE HE'S SUPPOSED TO GO WHEN HE WAS JUST AT THE RIGHT CLASSROOM MINUTES AGO AHAHAHA IM CRYING IN TEARS! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Mirajane stared. "Lucy... Lisanna, where is the medicine for crazy, uncontrollable people like her?"

Lisanna shrugged. "Lucy. CALM DOWN. PLEASE."

* * *

The bell rang and the English teacher came in. She was really strict and hateful towards others so... who knows what she'll do to Natsu.

The teacher came in and took a glace at the classroom. "Mm... looks like everyone is here." she said. She was really good at telling if everyone was here. She could even tell who was absent, even if it were a hundred students in there. She had a very strong and smart brain. "Happy 17th birthday, Heartfilia Lucy."

I smiled and blushed. "Thank you."

She went to her desk and pushed up her glasses. "Where is our Dragneel-san?" she asked. "Isn't he our new student?"

Nobody answered. We all know she never expects an answer from anyone, even if she questions anyone. If anyone broke her rules, she'd smack their butt and make them do 15 squats in front of the classroom and maybe tell embarrassing stories and facts about them with a folder of students' personal profiles in her hands.

"Gosh... you stay in the same classroom for the next subject.. why would you leave..?!" she angrily muttered to herself. She turned her eyes to the chalkboard as she wrote something on it. I whispered to Mirajane and Lisanna, "why did he leave? I mean.. only troubled kids have different classrooms every period."

"Well... he must be a troubled student." Lisanna said, softly. Mirajane twirled her mechanical pencil around. "He must be. I mean, he must have checked his schedule."

I shook my head. "I turned to see what he was doing. I never seen his schedule. If it were in his bag, I never seen him take it out."

"He probably forgot to check the schedule.." Lisanna whispered. "He must be a troubled student."

I shook my head. "If he was, it wouldn't be exciting. If he isn't..." I put my head down and started to laugh (silently). Mirajane stared at the uncontrollable child. "Well.. I think I know why she is laughing.."

The door slid open and there came Natsu Dragneel.

The teacher pushed up her glasses and glared at him. "Natsu Dragneel, sir! Why are you late?!" she demanded. He gulped. He didn't know what to do. "Well? Don't just stand there and come up!"

He trembled as he walked and was smacked in the butt with her hand. "15 squats!" she demanded. "But I'm new!" he complained.

"30 squats!" she added. "You stay in the same class! You don't get out and choose classes as you please!"

"B-But.."

"Want me to add more?!"

"N-No-"

"Hey! I don't need you to talk back! Hurry up and do those squats before I throw out some embarrassing facts about you!"

That's our teacher...

He did squats and I'm just there, laughing silently with my head down. Mirajane gave out a signal to show that she's going to yell out me for "sleeping" (the signal is squeaky noise from writing with a mechanical pencil) so I got my head up with my hand in my mouth so she won't know I'm laughing.

"Alright class. While he's at it, who's going to be staying here for three minutes, I want you all to write the about the topic I am going to write in the chalkboard. As always, date, name, period, and title. While I get to writing the topic on the chalkboard, you are going to write the simple things down. Questions?"

She never expects questions. But when she does, she sort of yells at them, "WHAT?" since she already repeated the instructions.

"Get busy."

When she turned, everyone was silently laughing and pointing at the squatting Natsu. He noticed me pointing and laughing and I wrote "stupid head! that's what you get for getting out of the classroom!"

He noticed and then glared and yelled, "WHAT THE...STUPID BLONDIE!"

The teacher turned around. "Natsu. Shut your mouth. Want me to add another fifteen?"

He then continued to do his squats. When she turned around again, I was in a terrible situation. I barely could hold it my laugh (of course I did) and some laughter came out of my mouth. The teacher turned around and I covered my face so she wouldn't see me laugh.

"Lucy?" the teacher said. That's when I know I was in trouble for laughing.

"Yes?" I asked, shaking. Natsu saw me laughing and gave out a smirk. I know I'm in trouble. "Come up here, my favorite student! I need you to pass the papers to everyone in the row!"

I sighed in relieve. I'm glad all the teachers like me. I made straight A's and very trustworthy.

I got up and took the papers from her and passed it. Natsu was finished with his squats and walked back to his seat, his legs all numb. When I got to his desk, I crumbled his paper and gave it to him. "Here you go, my good man." I said, holding in my laughter.

He stared at me angrily and got up. "Sensei! She crumbled my paper up!"

The teacher glared at him. "Shut your mouth. Lucy won't do a thing to you." She then turned around again and I mouthed "haha to him." I think he'll turn into my bully one day. I gulped just thinking of that (i still passed the papers to people) and shuddered as I got back to my seat.

"Alright. Pass up your topic sheets to the front. Read the instructions on the paper Lucy just gave you and work silently alone. Understood?"

Once again, the class was silent. "Good. Now get busy. If you need any help, ask me, but don't bother because I have a magazine in my hand."

To be specific I really don't like this teacher. She always make us work alone and not in partners. It was really saddening.

I began scanning through the instructions and I shook because that guy was staring at me. He's been staring at me ever since I crumbled his paper. I sweated. I didn't know what to do. He might bully me.

Finally I had the courage to rasp at him: "Quit looking at me, pink haired guy."

"MY HAIR IS NOT PINK! IT'S SALMON YOU IDIOT!" he shouted, jumping up from his seat.

The teacher had it. "Do 10 squats. I'm tired of hearing you scream. Especially on your first day of school."

Natsu knew better than to complain to the teacher so he went up and did his squats. He mouthed, "I will kill you after school."

We all did our work in silence and I didn't talk or pass notes to Mira, Lisanna.. even Natsu after that.

* * *

After that it was lunch. I ran up to Mirajane and Lisanna who was taking her lunches out. I smiled. "It's such a long class.." I whined. I lay my head on Lisanna's desk.

"Yeah.. I don't like that teacher." Lisanna said, eating her rice.

"Well. That teacher is who she is!" Mirajane said. "Hey Lucy. That Natsu guy. If you bother him a lot, he'll bully you. He looks like the type."

I shook her head. "Pffth no! He wouldn't bully me! After this, I'll never will see her ever again!"

I start to eat my food until I hear a deep voice, "Come with me, blondie."

I look up and I see Natsu. He had an angry face on. "No! Shut up! Why?! I'm eating you idiot!"

Natsu glared. "Now."

I look to Mira and Lisanna and smiled. "I'll be right back. Come find me in five minutes."

I got up from my chair and walked out the door with him.

* * *

"What do you want." I asked, angrily, looking out the roof.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

I looked back He looked furious. "What are you talking about? You started everything first!" I shouted. "If you would accept my apology this morning, we would've been friends!"

"I don't want friends! I don't even need them!" He shouted back.

"Try being nice to me! I'll do the same!" I yelled back. I felt tears well up inside of me. "Today is my birthday and I wanted to be treated special today! I don't want to have any conflicts and problems today!"

_Is Natsu a bully?_ I thought to myself. _What do I do?_

I shivered in the cold wind.

"Shut up! I don't care!"

He smacked me right across the face. I fell down and felt so much pain. "You're a disgrace to the world!" he shouted. He threw a pencil at me and I winced in pain.

"You'r a disgusting little girl! You can't live anymore you freak! Quit your bullying because I'm the one bullying you from now on! Your parents must hate you so much and so does your siblings! They probably hate you so much you're so ugly!

I had a huge cut on my cheek from the pencil he threw and my legs are scraped in cuts. My hands have several cuts from the rocks underneath my palms. I fell on my face so it was pretty dirty. I got up. What he said was plain dirty and mean. I struggled to get up and walked up to him.

"Hmm? Preparing to fight?" he pushed his knee into my stomach and I winced a lot. He beat me up and I was in a terrible situation.

"No one loves you, blondie. Those white old women will betray you so you'll be left alone!"

I was lying down and I had tears barely coming out. I got up and he pushed me. I gasped for air.

"Those grandmothers should die with you-"

I smacked him right in the cheek as hard as I can. My tears finally streamed down. "Don't badmouth my friends you twerp.."

He was shocked. I wasn't the one for being violent. I've been a peaceful nonviolent person ever since. I never fought or hit someone.

"Never badmouth my friends..." I said. "Beat me up if you want... but... I'll tell you something... you don't know my story... you don't know my past... you don't know my life.. you don't know what's going on in my life.." I stammered. I slightly pushed him away. "Never talk big."

I staggered to the stairs and went down. He just stood there when I looked back. I finally turned and walked down to the restroom to wash my face.

* * *

I went back and they were gone. All there's left was my lunch. I took it, along with my bag and walked out the door. I want to eat alone for now.

I found a tree with no one under it so I went. There's like ten people outside so I didn't mind. "Is Natsu his name..?" I muttered to myself. I couldn't bare to remember that scene. He's a bully so I might report to him... I thought. Just ignore him for the rest of my life...

I finished my lunch and began to feel dizzy. "Ah... I'm sleepy.." I muttered. "Might as well sleep until then."

I then fell asleep in pain... with tears in my eyes.

* * *

"Hey... wake up... Lucy..."

"LUCY WAKE UPPPP!"

I moaned and rubbed my eyes. It was obnoxious Lisanna and sweet and calming Mirajane.

"Shut up... I'm tired.." I muttered. "Class is starting, idiot!" Lisanna shouted. This gave me a lot of attention. "WHAT?!"

"Five more minutes! Let's hurry!"

We then ran and when we got there, the teacher was there taking attendance. "Oh girls! The bell didn't ring yet. I'm taking attendance! Have a seat!"

And when I finally noticed..

Natsu was there... staring at me with cold.. cold eyes...

* * *

**Heyy! This is my new story and sorry I made Natsu**

**the bully~ahahahxD anyway i hoped you liked it~**

**fvorite, follow, or share if you liked this chapter!**

**thank you so much~!**

**~AnimeOtakuNyanx3**


	2. Cold and Cruel World

**Chapter 2**

**Cold and Cruel World**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Natsu store at me with his cold, cold eyes. I felt my tears coming up. I can't afford to miss school.. I thought. I absolutely cannot skip school because of this one bully!

I gulped and stood there, not feeling welcomed to come in. The teacher noticed and store at me with worried eyes. "Are you okay, Heartifilia-san?" she asked. "Are you feeling well?"

I shook my head and gave her a broken smile. "No, I'm okay! Don't worry!" I gave a fake a laugh and headed to my seat. When I reached my seat, I was no longer welcomed. Only welcomed by the cold eyes of Natsu. He let out a small laugh and when I was about to take my seat, I knew perfectly why he had laughed just now.

My desk was a mess. It was full of pencil writing, mostly done by Natsu. It seems that he has some buddies now. Several of the boys in the back were laughing quite a bit, only to be snapped by the teacher.

I sat down, trying to ignore the writing on the desks and she placed her books down. She saw some writing and it says, "Ahahaha, you idiot! You should fall in a pit hole and die!"

It was written by Natsu and I just couldn't take it anymore. I was a crybaby and I hated that. I pinched myself in the cheeks so that I wouldn't cry.

Just when the teacher wasn't looking, someone threw a paper plane at me. It wasn't Natsu, but he was laughing silently. I turned around, and there was some guys laughing back there in the corner. I tried to avoid it but it got annoying.

I knew if I told on them, I would be the troubled one. I would be the one getting beaten up. I didn't want that to happen.

I shook my head. I can't tell on them. I absolutely cannot tell on them!

* * *

The bell rang for school to end and Natsu kicked me out of my chair (the teacher ran out first) and his gang threw books in my face as soon as everyone left. It hurt so much I wanted to shriek in pain but I couldn't. The story could come out differently from the gang.

Was this who he really was? I thought. Only if I didn't bump into him...

I was beaten up pretty badly. Mirajane tried to stop them but the gang pulled them over, as well as, Lisanna.

Natsu made the gang hold onto me and I tried to struggle free, but the gang hit me hard in the chest and harassed me in the upper chest. I tried to scream but I had paper in my mouth.

I cried. I cried so hard, the gang enjoyed seeing me in pain. Natsu made his last move and I tried. I really tried. He had a knife. A knife. I was dead scared. He looked at his gang buddies. "Go out some ropes. Tie this fucking chick up."

I shook my head in fear but he slapped me in the face. He placed the knife in his pocket and grinned slyly. "I like seeing you in pain," he said.

I shook my head and tried to struggle and I was stopped and he stripped me. He pulled down my skirt and it took awfully a lot of time to get me out of my school uniform until I was left with a bra and underwear.

He touched my underwear. "How exciting. You're so ugly. You need to be more prettier with your red delicious blood out of your body.

I screamed. I grimaced in pain as he cut through my body. He went through my legs and my back... and my neck.. my face... my feet... every part of my body. Mirajane and Lisanna screamed in tears for me but was beaten up.

The hand was holding something dear to me. It was a piece of paper and it had my It was very important and I didn't care if it was 10 years ago. This was the only thing I had before my very mother died.

Natsu was finished cutting me so he made them let go of me. The only thing I had to let go was the letter in my hand.

He snatched it and read it, grinning. He threw the paper away and tore it up.

"N-No!" I shouted. I was punched in the stomach. "No..." I trailed as I fell down.

He threw it down the windows and I stood there and fell down with tears streaming down to my cheeks.

"Natsu!" Mirajane shouted. "Do you have a heart for reading the note?!"

Natsu grinned. "I just scanned through. I don't usually pay attention to what's written here." He kicked me in the stomach and pulled my hair. "Don't worry. You'll have more fun tomorrow!" he let go of me. "Let's go guys. We're going home."

The gang left with Natsu and Lisanna tried to move. She wasn't hurt pretty badly so she can walk fine a little. "Lucy!"

She ran to me and I was in terrible condition. "Lucy! Lucy! Stay with me! Stay with me!" I was about to become unconscious but the pain grew as she put medicine on me. "Arghh!" I screamed. "Sorry... the wound is too big! Mira, get bandage from the nurses' office!"

She got up and ran there and Lisanna was in tears. "L-Lucy... I'm sorry I didn't stop them... I'm just too weak..."

I shook my head. "It's okay.. if you're weak.. if you're there for me... and at least tried... that's fine..." I was too tired to talk and coughed. "I think too much blood is flowing... out of my body.." Lisanna shook her head. "No more Lucy... no more, okay..?" she tried to smile but it ended up in tears and her smile broke.

"I'm sorry.."

Lisanna looked at her with her teary eyes which was too blurry to see. "Natsu.. badmouthed you..and I couldn't do a thing..."

Lisanna shook her head. "No... it's not your fault you couldn't do anything... please be quiet and let us do our jobs.."

I obeyed her and closed my eyes. "I'm tired.. and hurt.. I never felt this worse in my entire life.."

She bursted into tears as Mirajane ran into the room with bandage. "I brought tons. I already told you this but I'll help you. I'm a doctor, of course!"

I then felt pain as she patted blood into the soft napkin. It hurts so much but I then grew out in conscious. The world grew dark.

* * *

I was resting in my room. I saw no one in the room except for my best friends. "M-Mira.. L-Lisanna.." I muttered. "Shh.." Mirajane whispered. "Don't talk..."

I disobeyed her. "Where am I..?"

"You're at home.." Lisanna said, calmly. "Now hush.."

I then remembered the note in my hand. "Ah.. the note.."

Mirajane shook her head. "We couldn't find it.. we're sorry.."

My tears boiled up. "That... no... it's fine.." I covered myself with the blankets. "If I tell on them... the consequences'll be much much worse..." I began to cry. It was really hard to hold the tears in. It really was.

"Well.. don't come to school tomorrow, okay? I can't bare to see you in so much pain after that incident." she said.

Lisanna looked down. "Mirajane... you go to school.. I'll stay with her tomorrow."

Mirajane knew there was no time to hesitate. "Okay. I'll bring the notes from school with me. I'll tell you what happened."

Suddenly a door slammed open. It was the normal group as usual. Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockster, Gray Fullbuster, and Wendy Marvell.

"Lucy! I heard you got hurt!" Erza shouted. "Wendy testified that!"

I was in my covers. I was too depressed and hurt to see them.

"I'm sorry.." Wendy said, softly. "I just saw the pink haired guy with his gang... he said that he beat you up for bullying him. He sorta laughed and walked away."

Juvia was in tears. "Love rival... I can't see you get hurt unless it's me. Whoever this guy is will die!"

Gray sighed. "Juvia. We're friends. We're nothing of that sort. Anyway, Lucy. Get better okay?"

They could hear my sniffling under the beds. I didn't want them to hear that.

"Everyone..." I sniffed. "The note... it's gone.."

Everyone gasped. "No.. not that note.."

Erza then grew furious. "What kind of heart does this person have?! That's the only thing-"

"Erza." Gray put his hand on her shoulder.

Erza stopped talking because the atmosphere was too obvious. "I'm sorry..." she apologized. "Lucy.. you don't deserve all of this.. especially when it's your birthday.."

Everyone had gifts in their bags (Mira and Lisanna already gave me gifts) and placed them onto the table. "T-Thank you.." I said, barely peeking out of my covers.

"Let's leave now." Mirajane said, getting up. "Get better, Lucy.."

"Thanks," I forced a smile on me. "Thanks for visiting.."

Gray then threw a letter at me. "Read it and come back next week." He said, slightly blushing. "Only if you're better though. I'll protect you, as well as Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna, okay? Wendy might not help but she'll be by your side."

I smiled, showing him that I understood. "Thank you..." I fell asleep when he turned off the lights.

* * *

Erza Scarlet is the student council president of the school and she handles all justice and evil, well because she likes it. She hates everyone bossy and people who stand up on her and criticizes people. She's nice at heart and we're best friends. The reason why we don't talk alot is because she is so busy with her school work and mostly student council she wants to make 100's. not A's but perfect scores. If not, she always plans to make above 95's. She has scarlet hair, which she got her last name and she is beautiful! All guys love her looks but her personality is scary!

Gray Fullbuster is a stripper in school! He gets in trouble a lot and Juvia Lockster has a crush on him and since I'm his closest friend, she takes everything the wrong way and things I'm her love rival. Gray has spiky black hair and he usually wears no shirt. He wears pants but sometimes takes it off, the school girls screaming and throwing things at him, while Juvia just sits there and fangirls.

Juvia Lockster is a blue haired girl who is desperately in love with Gray, who doesn't accept her feelings. She gets mad when someone loses her things but when someone messes around with her love of Gray, that guy just dies instantly. She's a yandere.c:  
She enjoys the warm rain and loves the make music. She is part of the music club and student council. She hates my guts but loves me of coursec:

Wendy Marvell has long blue hair and she is not in high school. She's simply a twelve year old girl who every boy admire and look up to as their girlfriend. She's a terrified girl and hates violence, but she fights for her friends. She believes in peace and she enjoys being with her best friend Romeo Conbolt. She's in the same grade as Romeo except just a year younger than him. She sometimes has bullies so Romeo usually fights off for her. They began to have feelings for each other but they couldn't confess their love to each other.

* * *

**One Week Later**

I got back on my feet. I felt better. My wounds won't open again and let's all hope that! I didn't read the letter Gray gave me because Juvia was throwing daggers at me. It was worth it! I decided to read it during school.

The gang (no, not Natsu's. Mine!) came by to my house to walk with me so they could protect me. I walked with them to school and I ended up laughing with them until I saw the usual gang...

I stopped and Natsu walked up to me. "You came back?" I began to speak but Erza pushed her arm to my face (not directly a hit to the face but like... you know what i meanc:)

"You better not touch her before you die." she rasped. Natsu crossed his arms. "I'll kill you if you touch me," he said.

Erza glared. Gray walked up to Natsu. "You better not touch Lucy okay?" he said. "You'll regret it if you do."

Natsu tugged Gray's shirt. "Hm? Wanna fight?"

"Let's go, shall we?!"

"Natsu. Gray." Erza glared at Natsu. "Don't touch anyone at this school or I'll suspend you."

They let go of each other. I was about to cry when they tried to fight but luckily Erza stopped them. Mirajane held my hand to tell that she's by her side forever. I smiled as Lisanna did the same. We are more than just friends... we're family.

* * *

When we reached to our classes (all of us were in the same classroom except of course, Wendy since she's a seventh grader. Natsu was there first who was currently hanging out with his buddies. I just stood there the moment I glanced at him. He saw me look at him and he gave me a mean look. I was frightened of what he might do to me.. especially when I'm alone.

I took my seats and Natsu was staring at me. It wasn't some mean or happy look. He just sorta... store at me. There was no expression in his face and even if he did.. I couldn't tell what he is feeling.

I decided to get up and talk to the others while I took his attention away. But when I did, the books were shoved off the desk and I looked down. I felt angry and boiled inside. "Hey! What'd you do that for you idiot!" I shouted.

"No apparent reason," he said. "You just bother me for some dang reason. Leave me alone."

"Why don't you leave me alone?! I didn't do anything wrong!" I picked up my stuff and my bag and as soon as I did, I wiped his entire desk clean.

Natsu got up. "Ugh! You bastard! You're going to pay for this!" His gang got up and Erza also, who gave an evil look at them. "Fight and I'm sending you out," she said, angrily. That's my girl.

Everyone sat back down and as soon as Erza felt this atmosphere was okay, she sat right back down.

I stayed in my seat. I don't know what he might do to my seat. The gang was staring at me angrily and Natsu was writing stuff down into his notebook and after that, he store at me. Store at me.

This pretty much happened throughout the entire week with Erza by our side. My wounds were still hurting so I had to back off from P.E. for at least 2 weeks.

Lately they haven't been bothering me. Natsu's been bothering me a whole lot but several days, he starts to ignore me and just write notes about me and it would be mean stuff, which I don't care at all but sometimes I just want to punch him in the face so hard.

Around Thursday, for some reason.. before, during, and after class, they been discussing something for a long time and they seem to be laughing and sometimes pointed at me. I noticed it but I didn't know what they were planning. Natsu was staring at me and I sometimes got annoyed and rarely ignored.

"Who're you looking at!?" I once asked him. "You have a problem?!"

Natsu would sometimes answer "Nothing." or "No. Why don't you shut your mouth and be quiet?!" Seriously. I don't get his deal but I know I'll get hurt.

It was now Friday and after school. I stayed after school and everyone else left me (my friends except for Erza, who was now currently doing some student council work) and I just stayed for studying. I wanted to be alone for now and smiled. "I know they will plan something.." I muttered. "So why did I have to stay behind..?" Well obviously,Erza is with me but most unlikely walk home with me.

I fell asleep that time so it was around five untl six. The sunset came and it was about to turn dark. I did plenty of studying..

I wrote on the clean, firm chalkboard. It read

_Everlasting Love_

_Be with them comrades_

_And treat them with respect_

_If you care about them_

_The power within you_

_shall protect everyone else_

_Shall anyone get in your way_

_with the power at your side_

_will defeat the antagonists_

_at your will and always_

_Protect them at your own risks_

_~Lucy Heartfilia_

I finished and put the chalk down. "This is a poem I wrote 3 years ago..." I whispered. "My teacher said to write a poem and recite it to someone you love... I never once recited it to someone... I did show it to Lisanna and Mira before. Maybe Wendy too..."

She decided to show it when she found her true love, not first love. She then received a text. "Gray..?" she muttered. She opened the text.

_Meet me in the park now! Sorry for wasting your valuable time! Did you read the letter yet?_

_~Gray Fullbuster_

I immediately had forgotten about the letter he gave me last week. I texted back, "Sorry! I'll read it along the way!" I texted back.. I threw the phone into my bag, fished the letter out and rushed out of the school building.

* * *

I was almost finished reading so I sighed in relieve. "Ah... I'm almost finished reading it..." I gasped for air. "Ah.. now I can ask why he needs to talk... I have to ask why I have to read the letter before meeting him..."

Just when I was about to read again, some guys threw me in someone's arms and began to kill me. "H-H-Hey!" I shouted. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Orders from Natsu's gang. Natsu wasn't informed about this but he'll say yes. The gang are too busy doing karaoke and Natsu is sitting in his room because he has a strict curfew."

I felt my tears stream down my cheeks. _Natsu..? That idiot will pay for this..! _I thought. _Natsu is too weak for me so is that why he ordered his gang to beat me up? Just what the heck did I do to you?!_

I struggled to get free but the more I do, the worse it gets. I couldn't breath with the nasty hands around my neck and they pushed me to the wall. I tried kicking but it only made it worse. Even so, they wanted to beat me up either way in every part of my body.

They kicked me in the stomach. "No…" I muttered. My wounds reopened and the blood is flowing down behind my uniform.. the one hiding my scars.

My back's wounds had also reopened. I shrieked in despair and I let all my feelings out. "YOU IDIOT! MIRAJANE HELD ALL THOSE WOUNDS TOGETHER! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Shut up. This is an order from the gang. They said if you were to scream, we had to cut your face or shove it into the ground or so."

I didn't care about that. I just want help…. "WHAT THE HECK DID I EVER DO TO-" The jumpers immediately cut my mouth. Blood fell from my mouth. I couldn't speak but I tried to be loud. "YOU IDIOTS! JUST LEAVE ME-"

The gang pushed me into the ground and forcibly pushed my head down the ground. "Should we shove her into the fountain?" one asked. "Sure! They just said to either kill her or just beat her up! Let's just drown her! Quick! Get us a fountain!"

I was scared. Frightened. Obviously… but I was scared of water. Dead scared. I drowned when I was five so I never trusted myself near the water. I couldn't swim either, which was the huge thing for me. I swore to myself to never get near the water, even if someone tries to get me in it. I couldn't. Just couldn't..

They brought me near the water and shoved me into the water. I couldn't hold my breath for a long time. I can only do it for about 10 seconds so I was in a mess. I tried to get up forcibly but they shoved me with even more force. It hurts... I thought. I can't breath...

They shoved my head in the water several times. I can't... I thought. I'm feeling dizzy...

I didn't have time to breath into the air when they pulled me up. The water is dirty... I thought. H-Help me...

I then heard some yelling. I couldn't hear clearly since my ears are obviously in the water. I felt super dizzy. I swallowed some water and now I'm drowning in the water.

I felt the world getting dark... and darker...

* * *

I opened my eyes and choked. "..mm..." I mumbled. I tried to get up. "Ow..." I muttered. "Hey, lay down you idiot!"

I looked. I was really surprised on who it was. "N-Natsu...?"

"Your wounds are terrible. You just woke up five minutes after the fight.." He said. I looked down. I was seriously bleeding. "I had to push your stomach to get the water out of your system."

I stared at him. _Why is he doing this to me..? Why did he fight off the jumpers and save me..? I figured I'd die by now.._

"I still don't trust you. Why did you save me!?" I whined. "You, the bully usually kills the victim or so! I don't want you to save me! Don't get near me and don't save me again! I don't need your help!"

Natsu sighed. "What's your problem!? I saved you! Is this how you treat people who save you? Might as well use my hands to drown you again! When can you ever be thankful?!" He took his water bottle and drank.

I hesitated. "I'm sorry..." I stopped. "Thanks for saving me..."

"That's better.." he gulped a couple more from his water bottle.

Maybe he really isn't a bad person.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

He hesitated. "I don't know.."

"Do you have a change of heart? Maybe stop the bullying?"

"Shut up!"

I smiled. "Thank you..."

The silence occurs. "Hey..."

"What?"

"Can we be friends.?"

He glared. "No."

"Why do you say it with a straight face?!"

"Because I don't like you."

"How mean!"

"Shut up!"

I pouted. I'm beginning to think of him as friends now. I shivered. I felt cold due to the fountain water and all of the sudden he threw a jacket at me. "What the!?" I looked at him. "Give it to me after school. You're cold right?" I could tell he was blushing. "I don't need it! I don't need your reckless help!"

"Just shut up! Shut up and accept it!"

"...Thanks."

After the silence ocurred, I felt him staring at me. I felt really uncomfortable.

I looked at him. "What.?"

"Do you believe in miracles?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering.."

I sat there. "Um-"

"What's your name?"

"Why?!"

"Shut up! Give me your name!"

"Um... Lucy Heartifilia.. Call me Lucy."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you.."

"..Why did you come to this school?"

"I was kicked out because I was bullying."

"How immature! You need to stop your bullying little kid!"

"S-Shut up! I'll kill you!"

I laughed. _He's cute!_ He asked, "What's important to you?"

I then stopped grinning. "Hmm?"

"Get your ears cleaned! What's important to you?!"

"..."

"Well?!"

"... a letter.."

"Heh?! That's stupid!"

"Shut up! It was my only one!"

"Ahahaha stupid-wait was?"

I felt tears in my eyes. "That letter... you ripped it up last week..."

Natsu then gulped. "Wait... that little note... I ripped it up...?"

I nodded stiffly. "You ripped it up... in my very own eyes.. it was the only thing I had left before my mother died..."

Natsu then grew sad. "To be honest... I did read it... I felt bad.. but I never knew this was the last thing you had before she died..."

I felt my tears running down my cheeks. "No.. No.. it's okay..."

"What about your dad?"

"My father doesn't care about me.. I live alone now.."

"Oh..."

The silence ocurred. "Ah.. sorry.. I better go... why did I tell you this.?! It hurts my heart every time..."

"Shut up! I..."

I stared at him while he finish his sentence. "..You..." I continued.

"Anyway shut up! I'm leaving! First.." He threw me bandages and other medical stuff. "Here. Sorry. Go take them. Don't you think I'm all nice to you just because I saved you. I felt bad okay?! I'll still bully you at school!"

I pouted. "And just when we were turning to being friends!"

"Shut up! Bye!" Before leaving he saw Gray. "You..."

"You pinklett..."

I gasped. "Was Gray here the whole time?"

"No, Gray. I-It's okay.. He ... he.."

"No. You don't need to explain.." Gray began to throw a punch but Natsu caught it. "Is that all you got?" he asked, grinning. "Is that all you got?!" they began fighting, leaving poor me crying in tears.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" I shouted. "STOP IT!"

It was useless. "STOP! NATSU SAVED ME! GRAY! STOP FIGHTING HIM!"

The fighting stopped. "What?"

I took deep breaths. "I said.. he saved me... no fighting.. please..!"

They let go of each other. "I didn't stop because she said so. I stopped because of her tears," Gray said, pushing him away.

"Shut your trap. I thought about Lucy first. I knew that from the start."

"Natsu... Gray..." I muttered. "Please... stop fighting."

They were very inconsiderate with my feelings. "Well.. Lucy, did you read the letter?"

I gasped. "Ah..." I saw the ripped letter in the fountain. "It's all ripped up... I'm sorry.. I let my guard down... did you need to tell me something?"

Gray shook his head, blushing. "No. If you didn't read it.. it's worthless. After all the time I spent writing this for you.."

I bowed and shouted, "I'm sorry!"

"Oooh! You idiot! You're blushing!"

Gray covered his face and shouted. "Am not! Shut your pipehole!"

They started fighting. "Everything went back to normal at least..?" I muttered, sweatdropped.

They rushed off fighting without saying anything after that and I was left alone. "What are you doing, leaving an injured person?!" I shrieked. I sighed. It was worthless anyway. I tried to get up and walk home cautiously, since it's dangerous at this time of the night.

When I got home, I threw my bag in the room and threw myself into the soft, warm, and comfy bed. "Ah..." I mumbled. My dog, Plue barked at my return. "Oh hey Plue.. I'm home.." I smiled but the soft bed defeated me and it forced me to sleep. "Night.."

* * *

**Thank you for the follows and reviews~!**

**I hope you guys get to support me more and more!**

**I'm sorry this is so long but it's better that way some **

**parts that are dramatic, you just want to read more right?**

**Sorry for the lamest chapter of all stories and stuff butttt**

**yeahhXD I better head to sleep.. I spent hours writing this**

**chapter and it's like 1:18 AM now. so imma go nowBYEEXD**

**Thank you!**

**~AnimeOtakuNyanx3**

**P.S. Sorry I reupdated it! i forgot to mention another thing~must've slipped out my mind~anyway thanks and bye!**


End file.
